


温  澜

by whisperainy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperainy/pseuds/whisperainy
Summary: 圆佑生贺文，一直想写的一份珉佑温馨日常，后面有发烧doi的情节，梗来自weverse的糟糕翻译，当然我知道llllllb了很久（）祝全圆佑25岁生日快乐。愿世间所有美好，都偏向于你。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 11





	温  澜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeon Wonwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jeon+Wonwoo).



全圆佑迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，房间里依旧是漆黑的。

他下意识摸索床头的手机，想看看到底又睡了多久。

手机屏幕亮起来，微弱的光线刺的他眯起了眼。

零点二十九分。

...什么啊...已经是半夜了...

一整日都在昏睡，全圆佑此刻也就没有太眷恋睡意，而且退烧药已经开始起作用，身上贴着黏腻的汗渍让他有些不舒服。

虽然平时也会有这样暴汗的情况，比如演唱会，在无数灯光聚焦着的舞台，温度本就提升了几度，加上穿着华丽的演出服，唱跳起来总是一身汗，衣服黏答答的贴着继续演出。

再有就是健身的时候、练习的时候、拍摄的时候...还有...和珉奎做的时候...

全圆佑被自己脑子里突然跑偏的念头给逗笑了，他勾勾嘴角放下刷着SNS的手机，思考起本应该在自己身边躺着的人的行踪。

房门的缝隙间透出了被拉长的光线，给出了些许的线索。

趿拉着拖鞋，全圆佑从卧室开门出来。

他发现家里已经打扫干净了，那些被自己随手搭在沙发上的外套，到处乱放的零食和游戏机手柄都恢复了原位。

客厅的窗户也好像才刚刚关，房间里还留下干净空气的味道。

他走去厨房，看到家里的另一个主人就在那。

此刻金珉奎看顾着火上煮着的粥，正低头用勺子尝了尝味道。

穿着家居服的金珉奎站的松松散散，空着的一只手还反手摸了摸背，小臂结实的肌肉线条挠的全圆佑心里痒痒的。

全圆佑就站在厨房门口这样看着，很贪恋的看着此刻的金珉奎。

晕黄的光线和氤氲的热气勾勒着他的背影，温柔的像是冬日里喝到的热牛奶，温润舒心，没有那么炽热，却恰到好处的甜蜜。

“怎么那么晚还不睡？”

站了好一会，全圆佑才轻轻的开口，而金珉奎被突如其来的声音吓了一抖，回头看到来人才放心的长长出口气：“你怎么起来了？”

“突然就醒了。”全圆佑走进厨房，轻轻靠在金珉奎身边，伸着头想对锅里的食物一探究竟，“然后发现你没在。”

金珉奎关了火，用勺子舀了粥，吹了吹才小心的喂给软软贴着自己的全圆佑，看着他吃的小口也不催：“我想你半夜醒了肯定会肚子饿。”

全圆佑就着金珉奎的手吃了两口就摇摇头，金珉奎抬手试了试全圆佑额头的温度：“好像退烧了。”

全圆佑嗯了一声，惺忪间垂着的眼露着若隐若现的双眼皮，整个人带着懒懒的味道。他不想费力气，索性从金珉奎背后环住他的脖子，任凭这只大型犬慢慢带着自己走去客厅。

“喝水没有？想不想喝水？我去给你倒热水吧嗯？”这从厨房到沙发的短短距离里，金珉奎已经开始唠唠叨叨好几句了，“还是继续再喝点粥？”

“那喝点粥吧，肚子饿了。”好在全圆佑在这样的环境里早已经成长为四两拨千斤的好手。

金珉奎把全圆佑安全的安顿在沙发上，立刻转身去把粥端了过来。

全圆佑躺了一天也是真的饿了，接过就乖乖吃了起来。

金珉奎看着这个人低头吃的香，回身去厨房又端了一盘切好的泡菜摆在他面前：“吃完了就再把药吃了。”

全圆佑叼着泡菜嗯了一声。

等金珉奎收拾好了再回客厅的时候，全圆佑已经蜷在沙发上随手捞起书开始看了。

金珉奎在他身边坐下：“不睡了？”

全圆佑像是需要取暖的猫咪，慢慢把身子移动过来，靠在金珉奎身上，眼神却一刻也没离开书本：“嗯，睡了一天，现在有点睡不着了。”

金珉奎拿起遥控器随手打开了电视，调小了音量：“那一会困了我陪你去睡。”

“嗯。”

半夜的客厅带着仿佛是傍晚黄昏的悠闲。

全圆佑看了几页书，觉得身体又有些发冷，他坐起来拿桌上的水杯，被眼明手快的金珉奎伸手摸了摸额头。

看着金珉奎皱着眉没说话，全圆佑端着水杯看着电视里的画面，没话找话：“唔。。。这是哪，看着挺漂亮，下次去玩吧？”

电视里的介绍跟着全圆佑的话音就跑出来了，说着这是东南亚的某个海滩。

全圆佑突然反应过来，心里咯噔一下，哪壶不开提哪壶说的不就是现在的自己吗。

要是时间能倒退几秒，我绝对选择闭嘴。

余光看到金珉奎慢慢沉下去的表情，全圆佑想死的心都有了。

“咳...”看着全圆佑昏昏沉沉起来，金珉奎倒是也没再开口，他伸手扶着全圆佑回房间。

陷入宽大的双人床，熟悉的舒适感让全圆佑闭上了眼睛，任凭金珉奎在身边忙来忙去的，他也不是很想动。

可看着全圆佑闭着眼还皱着眉的难受样子，金珉奎心里皱巴巴的。

对于这次难得的休假，两个人选择了不一样的享受方式，金珉奎和其他成员去了东南亚海边度假，而全圆佑宅在家里放松。

毕竟那么多年，两人之间再没有谁必须要要求谁的强硬，只剩下彼此了解和相互尊重的陪伴。

只是当金珉奎休假回来，看到蜷在床上发着烧半死不活的恋人，想杀了自己的心都有了。

此刻房间里安安静静的，只有全圆佑略带浑浊的沉重呼吸声。

金珉奎愧疚的深沉，他知道全圆佑每次发烧全身肌肉酸，关节也都会疼，于是伸出手给按摩，试图帮他分担一些痛苦。

心里的愧疚，在触摸到手里这份温暖之后绝了堤，金珉奎眼眶一热，默默低着头给全圆佑揉捏着，力度恰到好处。

全圆佑人又烧起来，一会冷一会热的很是不舒服，此刻有人给自己轻轻揉捏，手掌的温度和发烧的身体比起来还多了一份凉意，他放松的下意识轻轻哼唧了一声，声音软软的还带着点上扬的轻松。

金珉奎听到这比平时高几度的音调，下意识抬头看过去。

而全圆佑刚好也睁开了眼睛，侧头想看看身边的人。

全圆佑这个人长的冷漠，眼神经常让人有种心不在焉的冷淡感，只有亲近的人才知道，有时候这样的淡漠并不是因为心情烂，也有可能只是因为困的厉害。

总之日积月累，被误会成了不好相处的面相。

而全圆佑还在被发烧折磨的病恹恹，虽然这两天在金珉奎无微不至的照顾下恢复了些，可整个人还带着懒懒的味道，此刻没有了平常带着的眼镜遮挡，整个人连眼神都是软的。

全圆佑抬眼看了一眼金珉奎，还没来得及打理的头发有些垂在脸边，加上因为温度而变红的脸色带着这眼神从细碎柔软的发丝中绕进了金珉奎心里。

金珉奎心里一抖，整个人都不好了。刚才好不容易忍住的眼泪，此刻突然就掉了下来。

躺着的全圆佑哪里有时间猜测到这些心思，吓了一跳又宠又无奈：“...怎么哭了？”

金珉奎其实有好多话想说，愧疚，心疼和不舍，又觉得哭着说出来的自己也太做作，加上身体此刻没出息的某种反应，他摇了摇头，手指轻轻继续揉捏。

可在这该死的反应催化下，手掌间细腻皮肤的触感反而加速了内心的欲望。

看着大滴大滴掉眼泪，还一脸小媳妇给自己按摩的金珉奎，全圆佑真是束手无策：“珉奎啊，别哭了...”

金珉奎咬了咬牙，抬眼看着全圆佑，微肿的双眼皮显得他更委屈：“...哥，我...我想做...”

“...？”全圆佑对这个回答一时间有点反应不过来，看着讨好委屈的小眼神还没开口，金珉奎的手掌已经不知道什么时候摸上了自己的大腿。

微热的掌心带着别有用心的力度摸索到自己的大腿内侧，温度和自己面对的眼神一样让人心痒，全圆佑突然觉得一阵瘙痒从心里窜出来，让人口干。

他突然想到不知道什么时候看到的知识点，发烧的人身体比平时更敏感。

全圆佑其实舍不得看金珉奎委屈。

这几天照顾自己，金珉奎的脸色也不太好，下巴上都冒出了青色的胡渣，可他本人却不太在意，每次看着自己，都带着笑容。

心里的感谢和不舍变成了主动靠过去的一个吻。

金珉奎才张开嘴，全圆佑的舌头就轻巧的钻了进来，带着他生病而偏高的温度。

全圆佑的鼻息比平时还热，他大概有点贪恋此刻金珉奎身上比自己偏凉的体温，伸手环住金珉奎的脖子，一个劲的往他身上靠。

手也从金珉奎的短袖下摆伸进去，一点点往上抚摸着皮肤，手指还有意无意的蹭着胸口，带着暧昧的挑逗。

金珉奎只觉得胸口的酥麻顺着全圆佑的指尖游走，他抬手隔着衣服按住在自己胸口犯案的手腕，稍微侧身就把全圆佑压回了床上。

变得越来越欲望的吻，交缠在一起的唇舌把全圆佑的呜咽全都吞了下去，在互换了无数次唾液后两人才依依不舍的分开。

全圆佑大概是没什么力气，整个人软软的陷在床上，身上宽大的衣服也因为两人的亲密稍微的掀起了下摆，露出了下意识挺着的腰。

身体的反应无比的诚实。

他抬着胳膊挡住变得刺眼的光线，却感觉身下一凉，自己的裤子已经被脱掉，股间的乖巧性器也被金珉奎轻轻的吞进了嘴里。

“！”

不是没有被金珉奎口过，只是原本就变得敏感的身体，此刻的感受都被无限放大，金珉奎的每一次舔砥和吮吸都噬咬着全圆佑的思维，他清楚的感觉到自己性器的反应。

金珉奎感觉到自己口中阴茎的变化有些心痒，他讨好的一边用舌头绕着圈舔弄着性器的头部，一边伸手抚摸着全圆佑大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤，时不时还带着挑逗的在大腿根揉捏一下，弄得身下的人呼吸声越来越重，时不时的发出忍不住的呻吟。

“...哈啊...不行...珉奎...”

身下传来的汹涌快感让全圆佑再没有思考的能力，他下意识的抬手去推金珉奎，却只能软绵绵的抓住了身前人的肩膀。

“...唔...珉奎啊...别...”

带着颤抖的声音在金珉奎耳朵里反而是动情的催促，他忍耐着自己已经发涨的性器反应，挑逗的用舌头扫过铃口，还轻轻的舔了舔，故意把喉咙间含糊的吞咽声暧昧的放大。

全圆佑舒服的快要崩溃了，不断累积的触感让他咬着嘴唇才能不发出羞耻的呻吟，而在铃口被软嫩的舌头扫过时，他整个人一抖，脚趾都蜷了起来：“啊....珉奎...唔...”

下意识的挺着腰抓着身前人的肩膀，全圆佑感觉自己要到高潮的时候，金珉奎却突然停了下来。

“....哈....？”带着疑问，全圆佑手肘撑着身体想起身看看究竟，却被金珉奎搂着腰坐了起来。

金珉奎舔了舔嘴角的白浊，扶着全圆佑的腰让他跨坐在自己身上，全圆佑眼睛里的迷茫和情欲还没有褪去，乖乖的顺从着金珉奎的意思。

“哥...生病的时候射太多对身体不好...先忍耐一下吧？”

“...？”

全圆佑反应过来的时候已经被金珉奎给脱掉了衣服，他的皮肤一向白皙，现在更因为情欲染上了一层粉红色，金珉奎无论看了多少次这样的身体，还是珍惜又喜爱。

此刻逐渐恢复理智的全圆佑脸上又红了一度，他下意识想躲开金珉奎的眼神，低头却看到自己小腹挺立的性器，铃口前端还溢着暧昧的液体，这下连耳朵都红的彻底。

金珉奎搂着全圆佑软绵绵的腰，小心又怜惜的亲吻着他的唇，看着他湿润的发丝声音有些讨好：“哥...还可以继续吗？”

金珉奎的眼睛带着清澈和明亮，全圆佑特别喜欢看他这样眼神。

尽管这样的体位有些羞耻，可他还是伸手捧住金珉奎的脸吻了过去：“珉奎啊，继续做吧。”

金珉奎用力的回吻着全圆佑，品尝着带着甜味的唇齿。全圆佑的手掌摩挲着他的肌肤，顺手把金珉奎的衣服脱掉，露出了在海边晒成了小麦色的皮肤。

还在享受着脖颈被亲吻的酥麻感，全圆佑突然觉得锁骨有些疼，他低头看到金珉奎用自己的虎牙在细细的啃咬着自己的锁骨，顺便还留下了三两吻痕。

这只大型犬的占有欲在这种时候表现的更是明显。

配合着金珉奎的的动作，全圆佑靠过去轻轻的亲吻金珉奎的脸颊和脖颈，金珉奎的手指已经轻轻捏住了全圆佑的乳尖。

敏感的乳尖颤巍巍的在金珉奎的手指尖立了起来，金珉奎却用指腹按了一下这颗凸起，全圆佑嘴角的呻吟声才刚刚溢出来，皱着眉就下意识的想躲开。

可金珉奎哪里会让他逃，他把全圆佑圈在自己怀里，手指还故意绕着乳晕打转，有意无意的让指甲从乳尖上刮过，惹的全圆佑更是咬着嘴唇扭腰躲。

金珉奎一边坏心眼的挑逗着怀里的人，一边将沾着润滑剂的手指小心的探入了全圆佑身后的入口。

狭窄的后穴是滚烫的温度，尽管金珉奎对怀里人的体温再熟悉不过，此刻也被这样异常的温度给吓了一跳。

全圆佑还在和胸前的酥麻做斗争，就敏感的感觉到了后穴正在被手指进入。身体对金珉奎的熟悉，是连自己都要惊叹的程度了。

下意识的收缩，耳垂就被金珉奎张嘴轻轻的含住：“哥...你里面好热...”

全圆佑的性格有些冷淡，平时连肉麻的情话都很少出口，此刻哪里受得了金珉奎的言语挑逗，加上性器还没得到释放的不满和胸前的酥麻快感交叠，他感觉到自己比平时更渴望的反应。

他轻轻的哼了一声，环住金珉奎的脖子，挺着腰适应着金珉奎的手指，这对全圆佑来说，已经主动索求的一种信号，而金珉奎何尝不知道自己的哥哥是什么样的性子。

身体比平时更快的适应了手指的扩张，全圆佑皱着眉感觉到金珉奎手指的轻轻退出。他胸口起伏的厉害，偏高的体温让身体的每一处毛孔都被快感感染，金珉奎的手不管从自己身体的哪一处抚过，都惹得他一阵酥麻。

金珉奎托着全圆佑的臀，小心的把自己完全硬挺的性器顶在臀缝的入口处，手上这紧致又丰满的手感让金珉奎忍不住揉捏了几下，这动作惹的全圆佑重重的哼了一声，不知道是紧张还是催促。

看着全圆佑绯红的脸和皱着眉忍耐的表情，金珉奎挺着腰，让阴茎的头部小心的开拓着，就进入那隐秘的入口。

“唔...珉奎....哈啊....”

全圆佑紧紧攀着金珉奎的肩膀，仰着脖子感受着身后熟悉的侵入感。

因为体位的关系，阴茎一下子就进入到了深处，全圆佑整个人颤抖了一下，再也没有理智去克制自己的声音，像是疼痛又像是享受的颤音低低的钻进了金珉奎的耳朵，金珉奎再也忍耐不了，他扶着全圆佑发软的身体就抬腰抽插了起来。

全圆佑柔软的肠道紧紧的包裹着硬烫的性器，在一下下的进出中，细嫩的皮肉也被金珉奎粗壮的阴茎反复翻搅，润滑液和肠液合杂出了淫靡的水声，充斥了整个房间。

这样深入的顶弄把全圆佑的理智全部击溃了，他下意识的把身体都交给了金珉奎主导，自己无力的随着抽插的动作晃动着，迷糊间他只记得自己反复的念出的，只有金珉奎的名字。

“哈...珉奎...唔...那里别...啊...珉奎...慢一点...”

这样迷乱的全圆佑实在是太好看了，金珉奎不禁又发出这样的感叹。染着粉色的身体随着自己的动作扭动着，细长的眼里也因为自己而带着情欲和水汽，这样的眼泪摇摇欲坠的要掉在金珉奎心里了。

让人忍不住想欺负他，想听他哭着求饶。

金珉奎这样想着也就这样做了。

他捏着全圆佑的腰又快又用力的擦着敏感点动作着，惹的全圆佑连呻吟都零碎了起来。

“哈..不行...珉奎...哈...珉...唔...”

身后的穴道被一下下的抽插着，淫靡的水声越发明显，全圆佑感觉到两人结合的地方越来越黏腻，他下意识的抱紧了身前的人，哼哼唧唧的想找个发泄点，于是他张嘴在金珉奎宽厚的肩膀上咬了下去，带着一点下意识的索求。

肩膀传来了一丝疼痛，金珉奎侧头看着全圆佑埋在自己肩膀啃咬的动作心动的无以复加，他喜欢全圆佑这样被自己占据，全部依靠自己的样子。

金珉奎看着全圆佑额前的汗水顺着优美的鼻梁滑下，靠过去用力的吻上了他。

因为全圆佑的用力，身后的穴道也紧紧的吮吸着金珉奎的性器，金珉奎稍微的调整了一下动作，对着穴道里那柔嫩的敏感点狠狠的撞击了过去。

“哥...圆佑哥...喜欢你...”

像是温柔的呢喃，金珉奎把所有的告白和欲望都吞进了两个人的吻里。和温柔告白不一样的是，金珉奎身下的动作一下比一下粗鲁。

“啊...哈啊...那里...珉奎...不要...”

敏感点被一下下用力的冲撞，快感一波又一波的占据了自己的全部思维，全圆佑眼角的泪水再也挂不住，就这样掉了下来，和脸上的汗液混合在一起，被金珉奎都小心的舔掉。

“哥..别哭...哥...”金珉奎一边抽插着一边小心的握住了全圆佑身前挺立的性器。

全圆佑的性器上早都是溢出的液体，此刻被金珉奎的手指套弄着几下就全部汹涌而出。

“珉奎...呜...”

全圆佑到了高潮，整个人一颤，就软软的埋在了金珉奎胸前，任凭金珉奎继续对自己的肆无忌惮。

因为全圆佑的释放，身后肠壁的收缩也刺激着金珉奎快到了高潮，他圈着全圆佑用力的撞击了几次，全部射在了全圆佑零碎的呻吟里。

抱着全圆佑躺下，金珉奎温柔的亲了亲怀里的人，他有点小窃喜又无奈的看了看肩膀上的咬痕，起身准备给他清理。

而这一场激烈的情爱仿佛用光了全圆佑的所有力气，他陷在被子里，眼皮都懒得抬，昏沉间脑子里还滚过了出了那么多汗，烧应该退了吧这样的念头。

看着金珉奎起身，他却不知道哪里来的反应，抬手就轻轻拉住了金珉奎的手指：“珉奎...别走...”

我不想要属于两个人的房间只剩下自己的感觉，我只希望，你在。

金珉奎突然就被击中了，他好像才迟钝的感觉到了恋人不会直说的眷恋。

“...珉奎啊...怎么又哭了啊...”

世间美好，万物灿烂。

可唯有你，是我的一方温澜。


End file.
